


A Painful Memory

by ImaLizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLizard/pseuds/ImaLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Jade, Rose, and Dave have scratched the Game that took their lives as they knew them. Their memories have been wiped, but when Alpha Dave travels from the past, Dave remembers everything. And then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painful Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're confused as hell right now.

So this guy just appears here claiming that he's you. Bullshit.

"Dave, don't you remember?" He asks, "The game. With John and Rose and Jade. And those trolls? How you watched your friends all die. How you died. You have to remember."

You don't want to admit it, but you do remember.

You remember how John was tricked by that blind troll. He died.  
You remember him getting stabbed by Jack. He died again.  
Then the fucking dog ended up killing him a-fucking-gain.

You remember Rose getting stabbed by goddamn Jack fucking Noir.  
You remember dying on Derse with her on that suicide mission.  
You remember the meteor.

Jade getting blown up. You remember that.

You also remember getting your throat slit by that motherfucking dog.

Then you begin to remember the nightmares.  
The nightmares about you and your friends. Where they all tried to kill you. Like they were all programmed by that damn dog.

You could see their eyes glowing a bright lime green, like a sun that you remember. They had all gone insane.

Then you remember them killing themselves. Hating what they had become. You remember John's last moments standing on that stool wearing a necklace of rope. You remember Rose's final words.

"We're all so sorry."

She whispered those as she dropped the bottle of pills, and the few left had spilled out, glistening in the soft glow of light. She lay unmoving on the floor.

You remember Jade, when the last thing she saw was the barrel of her gun, aimed right at her head.You remember the sickening splatter of her brain and her blood hitting the floor, and the thud of her gun dropping.

Then you remember the asylum, for those had not been nightmares.

Your family and theirs, too, had sent you all here for your talk of this "game". You know its real, you just don't want to accept it.

That's why the knife is hovering by your chest.

You have prepared yourself to push the knife through your heart to end all of this "game" madness.

You gather all of your strength and push. The knife peirces your heart, and you fall lifelessly to the ground.

Game over.


End file.
